


Hilda and Marianne at the Goddess Tower

by zezzame



Series: I can rely on you - A Hilda/Marianne series [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, Fluff, Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 18:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezzame/pseuds/zezzame
Summary: A rewrite of Marianne's Goddess Tower scene, replacing Byleth with Hilda and running further with it.





	Hilda and Marianne at the Goddess Tower

“Please be patient. I’ll be done with my prayer in a moment” Marianne spoke in her usual soft-spoken tone. “Dear goddess, I beg thee…” However, before she can even start, footsteps could be heard behind her, followed by Hilda’s ever-energetic voice. “Marianne! There you are, I didn’t expect to find you here!” Hilda excitedly glanced around the tower top, walking around to see if anyone was hiding somewhere. “Were you talking to someone? Do you have someone with you?” Marianne watched her walk around the tower wide-eyed “H-Hilda?” Marianne watched until the pigeon near her flew off, her gaze following it into the night sky. “Well, I don’t see anyone… Were you practising? Are you waiting for someone?” Hilda’s face went from one of excitement to worry upon seeing Marianne looking off into the distance with a slight tinge of sadness across her face. “N-no… I was with someone… Well, some bird anyway…” Marianne’s gaze moved to the ground, both her hands drifting together as she braced herself for whatever Hilda might say next, assuming the worst. “A bird? Why were you talking to a bird?” Hilda tilted her body to the side, and head even further to try and meet Marianne’s eyes with her own, Hilda’s face full of concern, rather than the one of mockery or laughter like Marianne expected. “W-well… You see… You know what they say, about praying here on this night with a man, will make your wish come true?” Hilda nodded wordlessly, her face not changing, eyes still locked with Marianne’s while she waited for Marianne to finish. “I… I hoped that the goddess might accept a male bird… To make my wish come true…” Marianne closed her eyes and looked away from Hilda, her shoulders tense and hands clenched tightly together, speaking her thoughts aloud made them sound so silly, she was ready for at least a laugh. However, Hilda made no noise, her look of worry turning to a soft smile and shaking her head. Hilda straightened out her posture again, standing upright while speaking “Oh Marianne... It’s okay! You don’t need some bird! You have me now!” 

Marianne’s eyes blinked open in disbelief, shoulders and hands relaxing, turning to face Hilda. “I-i do?” The offer had caught her off guard but the sentiment was enough to help her relax. “Of course!” Hilda responded with her usual energy. “We’re friends Marianne, I will always be there for you!” A small smile drifted over Marianne’s face as she thought on the idea, but it quickly faded upon realising something else. “B-but... The legend says a man and a woman…” Her gaze dropped again, eyes closing, feeling silly for mentioning it right after what Hilda had said. “Legend shmegend! do you really think the goddess won’t listen? I doubt she could resist answering the prayers of two people who care about each other, especially when it’s us!” Marianne’s head jolted up with wide eyes. “Y-you care about me?” While the signs were there, she hadn’t actually considered it, no one had cared about her since her father disappeared, not like this anyway. Hilda responded with a nod and a bright smile. “Of course! We’re friends! And besides, I always enjoy hanging out with you, so not only do I care, but you are important to me as well!” Hilda took a step closer, her smile softening as her words became more sincere. “So what do you say? You care about me too right? Think the goddess will hear us?” Hilda extended an open hand and waited for her friend’s response. 

Marianne moved her own hand to meet Hilda’s but stopped partway, hesitating, her face torn between the joy of the words she just heard and the fear of what lurked inside herself. “I-i do care Hilda! I do care about you… W-which is why… You shouldn’t come near me… I’m bad luck… People get hurt…” Marianne couldn’t bring herself to run away, her hand still hovered there while she looked into Hilda’s eyes with a conflict inside her own. Hilda simply shook her head and spoke softly. “It’s okay Marianne. Whatever bad things come our way, whatever might try to hurt us. I won’t leave you, we can take whatever life throws at us together.” Hilda’s hand stayed outstretched and open, waiting patiently for Marianne to be ready. “T-together?” Marianne responded, a glimmer of hope shining through her eyes, a small but growing smile washing back over her face as she looked into Hilda’s eyes, so happy to hear those words, her heart welling up with hope for the first time in a very long time. Hilda responded with a short and sharp nod along with a smile “Together.” 

Marianne finally reached forward the full way, taking Hilda’s hand and clasping onto it tightly. “Th-thank you Hilda…” She spoke with a smile wider than most had seen. Hilda’s smile only grew at the sight. “It’s nothing Marianne, it’s what friends do after all. We help each other out and we don’t let anyone get us down!” Marianne continued to smile, taking Hilda’s second hand into her own. “I’ll help you too Hilda! Don’t worry… I may not be good at much, but… I will do my best!” Hilda squeezed both of Marianne’s hands gently and nodded. “I’m glad to hear it! So how about we start helping each other with that wish huh?” Hilda giggled. “Since that is why we were here.” Marianne froze for a moment, blinking as she realised what she was going to wish for before Hilda arrived. 

“O-oh… Alright… W-what did you want to wish for?” Marianne asked, somewhat averting her gaze, but still firmly holding hands. “Me? I thought you wanted to make one!” Hilda laughed while shaking her head. “M-me? O-oh right… I suppose that’s true but… I want you to make it now! I-if we both wish for it, maybe it has a better chance of coming true…” Marianne’s voice got quieter as she went on. “I may not be able to do much… But this is something I can do for you…” Her smile returned, shyly looking back up at Hilda, hoping that was a good enough reason for Hilda to buy it. “Well… If you insist… I wish… For you to be able to smile like you did, but whenever you want!” Hilda beamed while Marianne’s cheeks turned red and face looking away. “N-now you’re teasing me!” Hilda shook her head adamantly. “No! I’m not. Seeing your face light up like that was amazing! It would certainly help me to see it more often.” Marianne’s blush didn’t fade but she nodded while taking a few breaths before speaking. “A-alright Hilda. A-are you ready?” Marianne managed to relax some, her cheeks still rosy but she slowly closed her eyes and looked down in prayer. “Always.” Hilda replied, assuming the same position as they both hoped for Hilda’s wish to come true.


End file.
